Cat'sBirthday
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, Nona, and Dice celebrate Cat's 18th birthday. Small cameo appearances of Sikowitz, Lane, Freddie, and Gibby. Note: Even through Freddie and Gibby make a small cameo appearance, this is only a crossover with Victorious. This is a 45 minute special but it's not a double length. Meaning this is my 15th episode in my storyline.


Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Cat." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. I can't believe I'm 18." Cat said.

"I know. I got all the party stuff out. Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer can't make it but they said happy birthday." Sam said.

"Okay. I invited all of my friends from school." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Hey I'm getting a video message from Sikowitz." Cat said as she clicks on the video she got from Sikowitz.

"Hey Cat happy birthday. It's hard to believe you're 18 now. It's crazy. Happy birthday. I hope you have a good birthday." Sikowitz said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Lane said.

"That was nice of Sikowitz. Who was the guy next to him?" Sam said.

"The school guidance counselor Lane." Cat said.

"He looks like my pageant dance teacher Ernie." Sam said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat says.

"Happy birthday Cat." Tori said.

"Happy birthday little red." Andre said.

"Happy birthday baby." Robbie said.

"Happy birthday." Jade said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Beck said.

"Happy birthday." Trina said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Sinjin said.

"Thanks guys." Cat said.

"I can't believe you're 18 now Cat." Tori said.

"Me either." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Here Cat we got you presents for your birthday." Jade said.

"Oh thank you Jade." Cat said.

"No problem." Jade said.

"You got me the new PearPad." Cat said.

"Yeah you said on TheSlap that you wanted the newest one so Beck and I got it for you." Jade said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Beck said.

"Here Cat open my present. It's from me and Sinjin." Trina said.

"Chocolate. Yay."

"Happy birthday Caterina." Sinjin said.

"Cat this is from me, Andre, and Robbie." Tori said.

"You got me bibble?" Cat said.

"Yeah. It's your favorite and since you got banned from the bibble store, we went out and bought you the biggest jar ever." Tori said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Tori said.

"You enjoy it." Andre said.

"Just don't go crazy with it again." Robbie said.

"Cat you went crazy over bibble before?" Sam said.

"Yeah that's why I'm band from the bibble store." Cat said.

"Well here I got you a present as well." Sam said.

"You got me a PearBook?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Cat don't you already have one?" Jade said.

"Yeah but it broke a few weeks ago." Cat said.

"Yeah so I went out and got her a new one a few weeks ago but waited for her birthday." Sam said.

"Thanks for getting me this, Sam." Cat said.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday." Sam said.

Chapter 3

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hello everyone. Happy birthday, Cat." Nona said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Dice said.

"Thanks Nona." Cat said.

"I can't believe you're 18 now." Nona said.

"Me either." Cat said.

"Wait Cat, you're 18?" Dice said.

"Yeah Dice." Cat said.

"How are you an adult now?" Dice said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Here, Dice and I got you a present." Nona said.

"Oh thanks." Cat said.

"What'd you get?" Tori said.

"Nona got me makeup." Cat said.

"Yeah. I'd figured that since you're an adult now, you should be wearing makeup." Nona said.

"Here's my present." Dice said.

"You got me a printer?" Cat said.

"Yeah so you can hook it up to your computer in case you need to print something out." Dice said.

"Oh well thank you Dice." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Dice said.

Chapter 4

"Hey Freddie just texted me a video. He told me to show it to Cat." Sam said.

"Play the video." Cat said.

"Kay Kay." Sam said.

"That's my thing." Cat said as Sam clicks on the video.

"Hey Cat, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Los Angeles for your birthday but I'd figured I could make a video of me saying happy birthday to you. So happy birthday Cat. I hope you have an amazing birthday and I hope Robbie doesn't freak out that I send you a video." Freddie said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Gibby said.

"Okay Gibby thanks for helping me make this video." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Gibby said.

"Now to send it to Sam so she can show it to Cat. Oh wait is this this thing still on." Freddie said as he turns off the camera.

"That was nice of Freddie and Gibby to make you a happy birthday video." Sam said.

"Yeah. Tell them I said thanks." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Why would Freddie think I'd freak out?" Robbie said.

"Remember when you first met. You thought he was fadoodling with me?" Cat said.

"Oh." Robbie said.

"Robbie you pretty much freak out about everything." Trina said.

"Trina makes a good point. You do always freak out a lot." Tori said.

"Even back when you had Rex, you always freaked out." Andre said.

"Sorry." Robbie said.

"Who's Rex?" Nona said.

"Robbie's puppet that he used to carry around a lot." Jade said.

"You used to carry around a puppet?" Dice said.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"What's crazy is that he made it talk and he didn't even move his lips." Tori said.

"How's that even possible?" Nona said.

"No one knows." Beck said.

Chapter 5

Cat's TheSlap Update: I'm having such an amazing birthday. My friends all got me wonderful presents. Feeling happy.

"Cat are you having a good birthday so far?" Sam said.

"Yeah. There is one thing I want to get." Cat said.

"What's that?" Trina said.

"I want to get a tattoo of me and Robbie." Cat said.

"Really?" Sinjin said.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can." Cat said.

"You can get a tattoo Cat." Nona said.

"I can?" Cat said.

"Yeah, you're 18 so you can get a tattoo of you and Robbie." Nona said.

"Thanks. Can we go now?" Cat said.

"Cat if you want to get a tattoo, I can give it to you." Jade said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah I'm a good tattoo artist." Jade said.

"Well okay." Cat said.

"I brought my tattoo stuff with me so stand still." Jade said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said as Jade starts to give her a tattoo.

"Jade how long have you been a tattoo artist?" Sam said.

"For a couple years." Jade said.

"It's true. She gave me my tattoo." Beck said.

"Nice." Sam said.

"You doing okay, Cat?" Robbie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"The tattoo looks great so far." Tori said.

"Yeah it does." Andre said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Wow Jade you're very good at giving tattoos." Nona said.

"Thank you Nona. I got a job at a tattoo store so I'm very good at this. Okay Cat I'm done." Jade said.

"Thanks. How does it look everyone?" Cat said.

"It looks amazing." Everyone except for Cat said.

Chapter 6

Cat's TheSlap Update: Just got my first tattoo from my friend Jade. She's a good tattoo person. Thanks for giving me a tattoo Jade. Feeling happy.

"You're tattoo looks very marvelous Cat." Nona said.

"Thanks Nona." Cat said.

"So Cat how does it feel to be 18?" Dice said.

"Alight. I mean it's not different than being 17." Cat said.

"She's right. Sinjin and I are 19 and we don't feel different." Trina said.

"Same. Except I'm 20." Sam said.

"You'll fell changes when you get older. How old are you?" Andre said.

"13." Dice said.

"Well pretty soon you'll start feeling some changes." Tori said.

"Tori don't tell him that. He's not ready." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam." Tori said.

"Well I'm going to head home now. Bye everyone. Happy birthday Cat." Dice said as he leaves the apartment.

"Thanks Dice. See you later." Cat said.

"Cat, I'm heading out now. Have a good rest of your birthday. I'll see you later." Nona said.

"See ya Nona." Cat said.

"Cat why do you call your grandma, Nona?" Trina said.

"It means grandma in Italian." Sinjin said.

"He's right." Cat said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Trina said.

"Don't feel bad Trina. I didn't know either." Tori said.

"Well know you two do know." Andre said.

"Hey I didn't know either." Beck said.

"I did." Jade said.

"So did I. I'm actually part Italian." Sam said.

"I think everyone is part Italian Sam." Robbie said.

Chapter 7

"I made some pizzas in case anyone's hungry." Sam said.

"You got any hot sauce?" Trina says.

"Yeah in the fridge." Sam said.

"You put hot sauce on pizza?" Cat said.

"Yeah. Pizza tastes good with hot sauce." Trina said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who puts hot sauce on my pizza." Sam said.

"Hey, my brother puts hot sauce on everything." Cat said.

"On his food I suppose." Tori said.

"No never on his food." Cat said.

"You're brother is weird." Sam said.

"I know. That's why he was in that hospital in Idaho." Cat said.

"Isn't he out of the hospital now?" Tori said.

"Yeah he came to visit a few weeks ago. I almost had to leave this apartment but Nona talked to my parents and I get to keep living here with Sam." Cat said.

"Oh wow." Andre said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well at least you get to stay with Sam." Trina said.

"Yeah I wouldn't survive without Sam." Cat said.

"That's sweet of you, Cat." Sam said.

Chapter 8

"Alright Cat, Sinjin and I are going to head out now." Trina said.

"Yeah we got to head back to Fresno for college." Sinjin said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Bye Cat. See you around. Happy birthday." Trina said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Sinjin said.

"Thank you. See ya around. Have fun at college." Cat said.

"We will. Bye." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

"Hey Sam where is this hot sauce from?" Tori said.

"Yerba." Sam said.

"Hey remember when we got arrested in Yerba because your shoe hit the chancellor in the eye?" Cat said.

"You guys really got arrested in Yerba?" Sam said.

"Yeah back in late July of 2011." Tori said as she mentions the events of Locked Up.

"Oh dang." Sam said.

"Yeah. It was intense." Cat said.

"Very intense." Beck said.

"How did you guys escape?" Sam said.

"After we performed another song, we snuck to the back and got onto a truck and Sikowitz drove us off." Jade said.

"So I guess you're all banned from Yerba?" Sam said.

"Pretty much." Beck said.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"Cat you told me back in 2013 before you got arrested twice, that you didn't have a prison record." Sam said.

"Yeah. I was talking about a U.S. prison record." Cat said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Chapter 9

"Alight Cat, Andre and I are going to head out now. Have a good rest of your birthday. See you at school." Tori said.

"Bye Cat. Happy birthday." Andre said.

"Beck and I are leaving too. See you at school Cat. Happy birthday." Jade said.

"Happy birthday Cat." Beck said.

"Thank you. See you guys." Cat said.

"See ya." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"Later." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Well Cat, I hope you had an amazing birthday." Robbie said.

"I did Robbie." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to head out now. See you at school in a couple weeks Cat." Robbie said.

"See ya Robbie." Cat said.

"Bye Sam." Robbie said.

"Later." Sam said.

"I had such an amazing birthday." Cat said.

"I bet. I just can't believe you never told me that you got arrested in Yerba back in 2011." Sam said.

"I actually forgot I did. It was a few years ago." Cat said.

"Well I'm glad you had such an amazing birthday." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"Happy birthday Caterina." Sam said.

"Thanks Samantha." Cat said.


End file.
